The invention relates to a trimmer for a dry shaver with a fixed cutting screen and a cutter, reciprocally movable rectilinearly along said screen and pressed against it by compression springs, consisting of a flat cutter blade and a support made of a plastic material.
In the known trimmer, provided in a shaver of the applicant sold under the name of Braun sixtant compact two-way, the use of a flat cutter blade manufactured by etching, is made possible by a positive fastening of the cutter blade to a support moved back and forth on the appliance, said support constituting a bending-resistant unit with the cutter blade in question. The positive attachment of the cutter blade is provided by means of a plurality of bumps formed on the support, which penetrate matching openings in the cutter blade and attach the latter to the support. This type of attachment of the cutter blade to the support is too costly from the manufacturing standpoint, since the zero-play attachment of the cutter blade to the support required allows no tolerance in the diameters of the bumps or in the receiving openings or in the distance of the bumps from the receiving openings. It has also been found that even a small amount of play due to tolerances between the bumps and receiving openings, after the trimmer has been used for some time, results in intensified wear phenomena on the bumps, which has a disadvantageous effect on the cutting action of the trimmer.